The Voxx Vortex 5000
"The Voxx Vortex 5000" is the ninth episode of the second season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the thirtieth episode of the series overall. It was released on December 1, 2019 on Disney XD and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Dave Filoni as Bo Keevil / Kowakians * Donald Faison as Hype Fazon * Grey Griffin as TC-G3 / Kowakians * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza * John DiMaggio as Vranki the Blue * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as 4D-M1N / Elderly Patron / Freya Fenris * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Stephen Stanton as Griff Halloran / Kowakians Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Steward Lee Written by * Gavin Hignight Story Consultant * Steven Melching Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Co-Producer * Josh Rimes Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Gallery Videos "The Voxx Vortex 5000" Preview Bucket's List - "The Voxx Vortex 5000" Screenshots S2 E9 CB-23, Torra, Bo, Griff, Hype, Doza, Yeager, Bucket & service droid.jpg S2 E9 Kaz, Griff, Freya, Torra, Bo, Hype, Doza, Yeager & Bucket.jpg S2 E9 Star Commuter 2000.jpg S2 E9 Vranki & gorg.jpg S2 E9 TC-G3, Hype, Vranki & gorg.jpg S2 E9 TC-G3, Doza, Hype, Vranki, Neeku, Yeager & gorg.jpg S2 E9 Gambler.jpg S2 E9 Racer droids.jpg S2 E9 Kaz, Yeager & racer droid.jpg S2 E9 Doza, Vranki & gorg.jpg S2 E9 R4-G77 & racer droid.jpg S2 E9 Hype & racer droid.jpg S2 E9 Kowakian ape-lizards.jpg S2 E9 Neeku.jpg S2 E9 Vranki.jpg S2 E9 Vranki & Doza.jpg S2 E9 Torra, Bo, Freya, Griff, Doza, Hype & Yeager.jpg S2 E9 Neeku (2).jpg S2 E9 Griff, TC-G3, Torra, Doza, Kaz & Yeager.jpg S2 E9 Neeku & Kowakian monkey-lizards.jpg S2 E9 CB-23 & racer droid.jpg S2 E9 Vranki & Hype.jpg Concept Art 209 Vranki's Hotel and Casino.jpg 209 Vranki.jpg 209 Vranki's chair.jpg 209 Vranki's Kowakian monkey-lizards.jpg 209 Vranki's casino droid.jpg 209 Food tray.jpg 209 Casino interior.jpg 209 Casino gambler.jpg 209 Neeku's datapad.jpg 209 Race course.jpg 209 Race course rings.jpg 209 Racer droid.jpg Bucket's List # Gorg on the Go: Vranki gets around using a hover chair that features a built-in gorg bowl, similar to the bowl on Jabba's throne in Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. Instead of eating the gorg, however, Vranki drinks the aquarium water with a hose. # Easy-Going Hutt: The Star Wars galaxy isn't exactly known for well mannered Hutts. Vranki is more easy going than most Hutts we know. To convey this, he was designed with a more friendly face, upturned nose, and blue hue. # An Empty Casino: Attendance may be low at Vranki's Casino, but he does have one customer. Keep your eyes peeled for one little old alien lady who seems to be enjoying herself. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2